Just A Bad Dream
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Hermione has a nightmare about the final battle.How will she act when she wakes up?


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or anybody else from this story. I would love too but I just have to dream like the rest of us.

_Summery: _Hermione has a nightmare about the fainal battle. Set towards the end of the sixth book. Right after Dumbledore was killed but befor his funeral.

_Rated: _T

_Warning: This story includes character deaths but only in a dream._

_Just A Bad Dream_

Hermione shot up looking around trembling. She looked over to the bed next to her and saw Lavender still asleep. Everyone was still asleep. Taking a deep breath she ran her hand across her face. She was sweating. "Just a dream," she whispered. She lied back down unable to close her eyes. She feared she would dream about it again. _'No…not a dream… a nightmare' _she thought turning over. She closed her eyes remembering her dream that woke her up trembling.

Hermione was in a field, only green grass as far as the eye could see. "Hello…" she heard herself say. She turned around again, "anyone there?" she asked. She saw nothing but she felt a hand grab her arm. She spun around to see Lucius Malfoy; he was wearing a Death Eater robe. She tried pulling away but his grip grew too tight.

"What's wrong mudblood," his grip grew tighter. "Can't speak," he said. She started screaming for help before he spun her around putting his hand on her mouth stopping her yelling. "Time to see your future," he said before the peaceful field disappeared and was replaced by a battlefield. Hermione recognized the area as the outside of Hogwarts. She was finally let go and she turned to face him but… he wasn't there. She looked around to see Death Eaters and her friends, teachers, order members and ministry officials fighting. She spotted Harry and started walking toward him reaching for her wand but it wasn't there. She looked down at herself to find she was still in her nightgown.

"Harry," she yelled as she saw Voldermort standing behind him. She started running toward him again not caring if she had no way to defend herself. She was almost to Harry when she tripped over something… big. She sat up to see Ron, one of her best friends. His eyes were wide open and very lifeless. She dragged herself closer forgetting about why she was running to begin with the see Ron better. She began to feel tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Ron," she whispered shaking him, trying to get him to come back. Then she remembered Harry… she looked toward him to see him dodging and sending curses toward Voldemort.

"Hermione," she heard someone yell. She looked toward the familiar voice to see Arthur Weasley and… herself about ten feet away. _'How can I be over there if I'm right here?', _she thought before she saw herself… her other self be hit from behind by the Cruciatus Curse. She heard herself scream in pain falling to the ground. Then she saw Mr. Weasley throw a counter curse toward a masked Death Eater. She saw him kneel next to her helping her up.

"Avada Kedavra," she heard Peter Pettigrew yell aiming for the other Hermione but Mr. Weasley pushed himself in front of her taking the deadly curse that took his life.

"No," she heard her other self yell as she fell next to him. Remus Lupin was able to kill Pettigrew before the masked Death Eater who had cursed Hermione killed Lupin without a second thought. He was about to finish off the other Hermione but was distracted by ministry official that she didn't recognize. She looked over to Harry again and saw he was about to be attacked from behind by Bellatrix Lestrange, but before Bellatrix could send him a curse, Kingsley Shacklrbolt from behind yelled, "Stupefy". Bellatrix froze in mid sentence. Then she saw Fenrir Greyback, the man who nearly killed Bill Weasley and reasonable for turning Remus Lupin into a werewolf attacked Shacklebolt from behind. She heard the Auror scream as he was being bitten, scratched and hit. Harry turned around to see what had happened but it proved to be a deadly mistake.

"Avada Kedavra," she heard Voldermort yell. Harry Potter… 'The boy who lived'… the savior of the magical world fell to the ground dead.

"Harry," Hermione yelled. She stood again finally able to leave Ron walking toward Harry. She felt someone grab her and she looked behind her to see the same person who had grabbed her earlier.

"Let me go Malfoy," she cried pulling away.

He smiled nearly whispering, "Your future mudblood… this is what awaits you and you precious friends," she felt a sharp pain in her side and pulled away from Malfoy. She looked down to see blood covered her side and a knife in Malfoy's hand covered with blood. "You will all die," he said then looked over to the other Hermione who was still sitting on the ground next to Mr. Weasley. He pointed his wand toward her and yelled "Avada Kedavra," her eyes widened with shock as she saw herself being murdered by Malfoy. She felt herself fall to the ground and it was getting hard to breath.

'_This can't be happening' _she thought _'this isn't real'_ then she woke up sweating and trembling. _'That was only a dream…nothing more' _she closed her eyes.

"Nothing but a dream," she said quietly. She still felt tears going down her face. She wouldn't be able to go to sleep after that. She lied there the rest of the night just thinking it was a dream.

The next morning Hermione was the first one to come down to the common room. She sat waiting for Harry and Ron for nearly an hour before she saw them walk down. She jumped up from her seat running over to them and threw her arms around both of them so hard that all three almost fell over.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said as he was the one to nearly fall back onto the steps.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked noticing the tears on her face. Ron also noticed and hugged her back when she went to hug them both again nodding.

"Just a bad dream…" they heard her whisper, "a very, very bad dream."

_The End_

_Thank you for reading my story and please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
